Reawakened
by cate1980
Summary: a memory in a crisis opens up a whole new life. Sorry can't say much or it gives it away lol


_**Reawakened (fic)**_  
Disclaimer: characters belong to Hensons, borrowing them for a sec, obviously  
Setting: some post pkw's / possible AU  
Rating: R or NC17 (due to one scene)

This began as some 'cough' smut 'cough' that was kicking around in my head involving a particular character and I guess those blasted bunnies gotta hold and suddenly it became something else. Hope you like, tell me what you think and if you realised. Can't say anymore or all will be revealed. Remember this is only the second fic I have written, be gentle .

On board a command carrier, they sit at a desk, she faces him on the other side with the boy cradled to her hip, she's speaking to him but he doesn't hear a word, he's lost in a memory...

He enters his quarters, exhausted after working solidly for what feels like 30 arns, without rest or refreshment, making repairs to the ship, immediately he notices the sleeping form in his bed, the long dark hair, just a hint of shoulder showing above the cover. He quietly removes his jacket, then his t-shirt, his boots are kicked off next making a slight thud as they land on the floor, he glances over checking he has not woken her, he then removes his trousers and lastly his briefs, he's naked to the world, she knows he sleeps like this so he does not fear startling her if she suddenly wakes. He creeps over to the bed now trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to disturb her slumber, lifting the blanket he gently crawls into bed behind her, she stirs now at the movement behind her and he freezes, thinking he has woken her, but she does not wake or turn to face him. He quickly glances at the naked flesh beside him, the curve of her body... and immediately wishes he hadn't as his body reacts to her presence, he breathes deeply and relaxes. He notices her hair has creeped across her face, automatically he brushes it aside so it does not irritate her cheek and wake her. He kisses her bare shoulder and slowly moves his body in close behind hers, she likes to sleep cradled this way, knowing he is there, all this since she confided in him about Velorek, just wanting the comfort of his presence, knowing he won't judge her.  
She stirs now at his touch and moves her right hand to grasp his, placing his hand on her stomach, laid as they have done for so many nights that he has now lost count. She pushes his hand upwards to gently caress her breasts she has never done this before, not with him he reflexively feels himself begin to stiffen at this and pulls her body backwards until they are touching, she can now feel his erection beginning to dig into her skin and she moves her hand to clasp his buttocks pulling his body even closer to hers, he kisses her neck running his tongue down her shoulder, she begins to turn towards him as he gently kisses and licks her collarbone, moving down to access her breasts, nibbling and suckling as he goes, he's hard now, she can feel it digging into her hip, they need to alter position, he can sense she is ready for him, her body is throbbing, he moves below her now, running his hands up her calves, spreading her thighs, she's open, wet, ready for him. He grabs her buttocks and pulls her down onto him, she gasps as he enters her, arching back, she moans at each thrust of his body, sensing his eyes on her, watching her every movement and adjusting to make them more comfortable. His hands around her back now pulling her into a sitting position, moving her legs, wrapping them around his back allowing him to go deeper, she gasps and clutches his back, digging her fingers into his skin to pull him closer, deeper, pulling him in with her thighs, locking his body into hers. It won't be long now, she kisses him deeply and runs her fingers through his thick dark hair, she can't hold on any longer and he feels her tighten around his erection pushing him over the edge as well, he finally moans as he feels his body explode inside hers. Both spent, he lays her back onto the bed and collapses beside her, she leans over now and kisses him deeply, wrapping her body around his, limbs intertwined, he listens to her breathing as they slowly drift into sleep.

He hears her calling his name thinking he is still in the memory, he realises there is a tone of irritation, anger even, and snaps out of his daydream, seeing her now standing in front of him, thinking he is ignoring her, he's not, he just keeps getting lost in his memories of her, everytime he sees her, hears her voice, he seems to drift off, its happening more frequently now, maybe because he doesn't have to be concerned about the scarran war anymore, everyone is at peace and he has become bored with the monotony of his life. Whenever she speaks to him he begins to wonder what his life might have been like if things had turned out differently. Would he have the high position he now has? would he dead? would she still have left so long ago? He knows she had no choice in leaving him, he sees her now holding HIS child, the only human on this side of the territories and can't help but wonder, would it have been different for him if she hadn't been captured by moya that day, deemed irreversibly contaminated by Crais. Would he have a different life?

Now she stands here in front of him holding her child, who has decided to begin to whimper, wanting to leave this ship, and all he can think of is taking her hand and running, leave the ship and erase all the misery of the cycles that have passed and start afresh away from everything. He knows he can't do it, they have responsibilities here, plus he knows he would probably be killed if they knew he was even thinking it. She's so strong, proud of all she has accomplished over the cycles, she will never know how he admires that strength, he knows there are few she has ever shared her vulnerability with and feels privileged he is one of those few. He snaps out of his reverie and looks at her, back to the present, he sees in her eyes she knows what he is thinking, she speaks again, repeating herself, he knows she hates to repeat herself and is saddened that he has made her do so...

Supreme Chancellor Braca, will you help us?

He knows her husband is sat in the corner observing them and wonders if she has ever told the human about him?...


End file.
